


Solidão?

by RubyCarbuncle



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Angst, Canon Universe, Depression, Drama, Loneliness, Memory Loss, One Shot, Portuguese, Possession, Pre-Canon, Suicide Attempt
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:08:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25000651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubyCarbuncle/pseuds/RubyCarbuncle
Summary: Ryou deixava-se afundar na dor e na angústia, culpando a si mesmo por sua solidão. O que ele ainda não sabia era que coisas ruins aconteciam ao seu redor justamente por ele não estar tão sozinho como imaginava.





	Solidão?

**Author's Note:**

> Fanfic de 2017

_"Faça ser diferente dessa vez, Ryou."_

Era tão fácil para seu pai dizer aquilo, é claro, não havia lacunas em suas memórias e os amigos dele não entravam em coma depois de um simples jogo de RPG. A verdade era que seu pai não fazia ideia das estranhezas que rodeavam o filho.

Lá estava Ryou novamente, empacotando suas coisas, se preparando para outra mudança. Outra cidade, outra escola, outros amigos, mas provavelmente os mesmos problemas. 

Quantas vezes mais ele teria de se deslocar para ter uma vida normal? Isto é, se algum dia uma mudança fosse realmente acabar com os seus infortúnios. No entanto não havia outra escolha, ficar ali e ser massacrado por olhares tortos e julgadores só faria a angústia dentro do seu peito crescer. Ryou achava-se fraco por não saber lidar com aquele tipo de coisa, ele sempre ouvira discursos do tipo _"Não se importe com o que os outros pensem de você!_ " e _"Preze pela sua felicidade antes de pensar na dos outros!",_ porém eles não pareciam se aplicar ao seu caso. Como ele poderia não se importar quando os _outros_ em questão o enxergavam como um vírus que contagiava qualquer um que o tocasse? Como ele poderia ser feliz e não pensar no incômodo que causava a esses mesmos _outros?_

Era uma faca de dois gumes, Ryou sairia com cortes profundos de qualquer maneira.

No início as coisas sempre iam às mil maravilhas, as garotas praticamente o assediavam na escola e os garotos sempre queriam jogar com ele quando descobriam sua paixão por jogos de RPG. Ryou fazia amigos com facilidade, eles o visitavam e ficavam encantados com as miniaturas detalhistas que ele mesmo fabricava. Em menos de um mês ele deixava de ser o jovem popular para ser o jovem repulsivo. O que começava com um jogo inofensivo terminava em desgraça para quem era derrotado, alguém que por acaso nunca era Ryou.

Por inúmeras vezes ele dizia a si mesmo que jamais jogaria contra outra pessoa de novo, mas uma força invisível parecia tomar o controle do seu corpo a qualquer indício de desafio.

Olhando-se no espelho agora, Ryou se perguntava se era um monstro ou coisa do tipo. Talvez seus olhos castanhos escondiam alguma malignidade dentro dele, talvez a pureza que transbordava de seu rosto servia apenas como um disfarce, escondendo a pessoa ruim que ele realmente era. 

— Por que? — Suas bochechas começaram a se molhar com as lágrimas que escorriam incessantemente, Ryou sentiu-se tão inútil e estúpido por não conseguir segurá-las. — Por que isso... tem que acontecer...comigo? Por que?

Em um momento de fúria Ryou socou o vidro do espelho fazendo seu reflexo estilhaçar-se em pedaços. O reflexo quebrado de alguém quebrado.

O sangue que gotejava das costas de seus dedos ao chão revelavam uma ferida não dolorosa. Para Ryou os machucados que realmente doíam eram aqueles no fundo de sua alma, aqueles que não podiam ser limpos, cobertos com band-aids ou cicatrizados. 

Ele olhou novamente para o espelho sentindo repulsa de si mesmo, exatamente como os outros sentiam, e lentamente ergueu sua mão para pegar um dos cacos que ainda estavam colados na base do espelho. Aquele pequeno ato fez mais sangue jorrar, mas o que ele faria em seguida esvaziaria suas veias tornando-o livre de ser um monstro.

Ryou posicionou o vidro cortante na altura de sua garganta, a ponta irregular cada vez mais perto de sua pele, seria como levar uma picada de abelha. 

E então tudo ficou branco.

— Esse idiota vai acabar fazendo uma besteira qualquer dia desses! — exclamou o _outro,_ aquele que vivia no Anel do Milênio, o responsável por toda a tristeza que assolava Ryou. — Aquele velho sempre o deixa aqui sozinho e eu tenho de cuidar de tudo!

Não era a primeira e nem seria a última vez que Ryou atentaria contra a própria vida, o espírito maligno sabia e não podia-se dizer que ele se importava muito, mas ele precisava do corpo e por isso o protegeria por enquanto.

Por que a pessoa com a posse do Anel do Milênio tinha que ser tão fraca e vulnerável? Sem mencionar a ingenuidade gritante. O espírito lamentava tanto por isso, ele era frio e calculista, totalmente o oposto de seu hospedeiro. 

Ryou usava o amor que tinha pelos jogos de RPG para fabricá-los por conta própria, o espírito usava o ódio para propagar o mal através deles. Não fazia a menor diferença o quanto isso afetava negativamente seu hospedeiro, amigos permanentes poderiam atrapalhar os planos do espírito então ele os afastava da pior maneira possível.

Ele não fez nada para parar o sangramento, na verdade queria torná-lo mais forte, para que quando o pai de Ryou o visse entrasse em desespero. Quem sabe desse jeito o velho parasse de deixar o garoto à deriva, tornando menos frequentes esses surtos que Ryou tinha de vez em quando. 

Irritado o espírito aguardou, o homem com certeza não tardaria a chegar, não quando eles estavam no meio de uma mudança. 

Apesar de seus problemas com o hospedeiro em quem residia, o espírito maligno não podia estar mais feliz. Ao que tudo indicava um dos itens do milênio encontrava-se na cidade para onde Ryou e o pai estavam se mudando. As coisas seriam diferentes agora, ele não precisaria mais usar pirralhos inúteis como diversão, seu plano de vingança estava finalmente seguindo os rumos certos. Em breve ele teria todas as relíquias do milênio para si e poderia concretizar seus objetivos.

Entretanto o sangue que ainda escorria da mão de Ryou o fez lembrar-se do quanto ele ainda dependia daquele corpo, isso era algo que não mudaria por um bom tempo.

— Nós ainda vamos passar por muitas coisas juntos, mas não se preocupe, talvez no fim eu mesmo realize o seu desejo — falou o espírito. — É claro que você terá que se comportar para receber tal dádiva, então eu sugiro que pare de fazer essas coisas estúpidas.

Ele esboçou uma risada sádica, orgulhoso das maldades que não tinha pudor em dizer.

O espírito, na posse do corpo de seu hospedeiro, ouviu a porta da frente se abrir. Sem hesitar ele socou o espelho com a mão que não estava ferida causando um estrondo.

— Ryou! — gritou o velho assustado, o espírito podia sentir seus passos se aproximando às pressas — Ryou!

O show precisava continuar, mas ele não era mais a estrela principal daquela noite.

— Tudo vai ser diferente agora, _yadonoushi._

Uma dor excruciante em ambas as mãos foi o que Ryou sentiu quando despertou caído no chão, as lágrimas ainda caíam de seus olhos, ele parecia não ter controle sobre elas.

— Ryou, o que você fez? — O garoto assustou-se ao olhar para cima e dar de cara com o pai igualmente em choque. — Oh, meu Deus! Meu filho, o que você fez?

O jovem então foi acolhido em um abraço apertado, ele ainda estava confuso e com medo, mas pelo menos agora não estava mais sozinho.

— Por favor, Ryou, não faça mais isso! — pedia seu pai aos prantos. — Eu prometo que as coisas serão diferentes quando formos para Domino, eu prometo!

Era tão fácil para ele dizer aquilo.


End file.
